Incluso en los peores dias es posible la alegría
by BuddyTheory
Summary: Pequeños drabbles sin seguir una linea temporal. M
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola! He vuelto, algo raro pero bueno, aquí estoy. Esto seguirá siendo pequeños drabbles por así decirlo..Odio hacer fics porque me aburre la continuidad, así que espero que gusten y tal, podéis tirarme tomates a mi Twitter : BuddyTheory, por mi parte poco más que decir, os lo dejo ;)**_

Volvió a alzar la vista al cielo newyorkino*.  
Las negras nubes se acoplaban tapando cualquier posibilidad de que cualquier rayo de sol se filtrase por las grandes comulaciones de agua evaporada del cielo. Ningún rayo de sol que diese algo de alegría.

Suspiró dándole otro trago a su café mocciato del Starbucks aderezado con vainilla. Aquel día no pintaba mucho mejor desde que Castle no estaba pululando a su alrededor sin dejar que pudiese hacer el papeleo tranquila

Miró la fachada de la 12 volviéndose a tragar un suspiro, él le había dicho que volvería en otoño y de esa frase habían pasado exactamente 4 meses. Sacudió la cabeza alejando de ella cualquier pensamiento que terminase en aquel estúpido y arrogante escritor.

Subió los escalones hasta su planta de dos en dos, con tal de mantener su cabeza ocupada en las respiraciones que debía controlar para no sentir que empezaba ahogarse. Era cansado, pero mucho mejor que subir en el ascensor y ponerse a darle vueltas de nuevo a su cabeza. 

No pudo evitar echar una ojeada fugaz a su asiento, para encontrárselo vacío como cada día, sabía que tenía que quitar aquella silla, pero eso sería decirle adiós para siempre y era algo, para lo que aún no estaba preparada.

Se sentó colocando el café en su escritorio de manera que aquel extraño logo, el cual ella no sabría decir si era una sirena o un mutante se le quedaba mirando con aquella asquerosa sonrisa de suficiencia.

-¿Y tú que miras?-Murmuró algo malhumorada metiéndose de lleno en aquellos papeles de casos sin terminar.  
No levantó la vista de aquellos asesinatos en toda la mañana, era un trabajo que a nadie le gustaba hacer y allí estaba ella con la muñeca cansada y una alta necesidad de cafeína en sangre.

No lo escuchó o tal vez ni siquiera quiso levantar la vista, por terminar cuanto antes, pero no vio quién había llegado en el ascensor, pero se puso hacer una idea cuando olfateo el aire y sus fosas nasales se inundaron con aquella cara y pija colonia que sólo una persona que ella conocía usaba mientras él depositaba otro vaso de café en su escritorio. 

Elevó la vista despacio, tratando de controlar sus emociones y sus ganas de empezar a golpearle con aquella familia paquidermos de cerámica. 

-Castle.-Dijo algo sorprendida.-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te han vuelto a detener por ir desnudo o quieres volver a jugar a ser policía?- Y hay estaba la dura detective de nuevo, protegiéndose de él tras un muro.

Le vio hacer una mueca mientras se dejaba caer en su silla. Todo parecía volver a estar en armonía con los planetas y el universo en aquella comisaría y sin poderlo evitar, las comisuras de Beckett se curvaron hacia arriba complacida. 

-¡Vaya detective! Veo, que su humor sigue igual que cuando me marché.-Comentó distraído el escritor jugando con su móvil, elevando después su mirada para toparse con la de ella. Azul contra Marrón, ¿O eran verdes? Ahí volvía a estar aquella maldita conexión que ellos tenían, carraspeó incómoda e hizo que ambos apartasen la vista bruscamente.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Preguntó casual Beckett dando un trago a su café notando como la cafeína recorría cada milimetro de su cuerpo y cerró los ojos degustándolo, saboreando cada parte, la vainilla, el azúcar y el café arábigo de aquella cara cafetería a la que él siempre iba, abrió los ojos y se encontró con un par de ojos azules mirándola divertido.-¿Qué?

-Creo que es la primera vez que he visto a alguien tener un orgasmo con un sorbo de café..-Dijo alzando varías veces las cejas burlándose de ella a su costa.  
Ahí estaba el estúpido y arrogante Rick con sus comentarios fuera de tono y se dio cuenta de que en realidad le había extraño más de lo que jamás aceptaría. Puso los ojos en blanco.

-Eres el mismo imbécil de siempre.-Protestó.-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

'Te echaba de menos' Pensó mentalmente.-Oh, me aburría.-Contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Con el mal día que hace y a ti se te ocurre venir aquí por qué te aburrías?

-Ya sabes, incluso en los peores días es posible la alegría.-Contestó el escritor encogiéndose de hombros nuevamente.

-Cómo se nota que eres escritor, Castle.-Apartó la mirada tratando de enfocar su atención en otro cualquier punto de su escritorio tratando de disimular los sentimientos encontrados que aquella respuesta había producido en ella. 

-Uno hace lo que puede detective… 

_*** No sabía como escribirlo correctamente, así que pido perdón si es una falta demasiado grave.**_


	2. 47 segundos

¡Hola de nuevo! Se suponía que esto iba a ser la continuación del primer capítulo… Pero, estando escribiéndolo, he visto un documento de Word y he visto esta historia, es cortita y mientras termino y no el capitulo (Que me costará, que soy principiante, tengan paciencia :3) Os dejo este ;)

PD: Miles de gracias por los reviews ;)

'Me pegaron un tiro en el pecho y recuerdo cada minuto de aquello*' Sus palabras seguían ahí, repitiéndose a cada segundo en su mente, martilleando su sien y gravándose a fuego en más profundo de su cerebro.

Volvió a vaciar su quinto o sexto vaso de Whisky en su boca, dejándolo allí varios segundos, dejando que su lengua bucease por aquel caro líquido ámbar para que se adormeciese, traga lentamente dejando que el escozor del alcohol baje lentamente. Haciéndole toser levemente, como regodeándose en su dolor.

Ella recordaba y no le había dicho nada. Estampa con fuerza el vaso contra la pared haciendo que al instante estalle en miles de pedacitos, unos más grandes otros más pequeños y le resultó irónico, ya que le recordaba a lo que su corazón había experimentado.

Ella recordaba y se había callado.

Bebió ahora directamente de la botella, sintiendo unas lágrimas asomarse por sus ojos tímidas. Pasó su puño con fuerza alejándolas de sus ojos con rabia. No más llorar por ella. Odiaba sentirse tan fuera de lugar y perdido en ese instante. Quería desaparecer, echarla de su vida como si fuese una más de las tías talladas en plástico que habían pasado por sus sábanas, pero sabía que no podría, ella era mucho más que eso y tampoco era que se la hubiese llevado a la cama, pero había estado allí día tras día con un café en la mano para ella, durante 4 años, sus 365 días, sin falta, tan sólo para ver una sonrisa en sus labios.

Se sentía enfadado, volvió a beber, notando como un fino hilillo de Whisky, caía por su barbilla.

La melopea que se avecinaba iba a ser grande, lo sabía porque había abierto la segunda botella de la noche para ver si olvidaba las palabras que había escuchado, pero parecían en la inconsciencia que iba y venía por pequeños lapsus de su mente.  
Ella no sentía lo mismo, era lo único que se le pasó por la cabeza y lo único que en ese momento parecía encajar en la adormilada mente del escritor.

Ella no sentía lo que él y por eso se calló para no hacerle daño. Por un momento deseó que su vida fuese como el guión de alguna película mala de Hollywood predecible, que en cualquier momento Beckett llamaría a la puerta de su casa, para besarle y decirle todo lo que sentía por él.

Pero aquello era la vida real y encerrado no arreglaría nada.  
Pensó en ir a buscarla y reclamarle todo el tiempo perdido, el dinero invertido en cafés y los miles de 'Siempre' que ella misma acaba de romper.

Sacudió la cabeza mareándose, no, no eso no solucionaría nada, tan sólo más rechazo.

Cogió las llaves del Ferrari y salió de casa dispuesto a olvidarla a toda costa en las vegas con alguna rubia.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bueeeno, aquí estoy con esto, la verdad es que (Me repito xD) Sarux, dijo que lo había dejado en el aire, y así me imagine como continuaría.  
También influye el hecho de que Ana, Sara, Claudia e Iraia me tengan medio pervertida.  
Apaaarte, este capitulo no se lo dedico, pero espero que a Carlos, le sirva de distracción. :3**_

PD: Es mi primer M (Bueno, no xD) Pero quiero decir, experiencia nula, cero, hasta una pelusa tiene más experiencia que yo, pero…bueno, no sé. Espero que os guste ;)  
Nos leemos.

__

No supo en que momento desde que se ofreciese a llevarla a su apartamento, hasta que en su portal hubiesen vuelto a hacer aquella intima conexión que ambos tenían habían terminado así, tampoco le importaba.

Volvió a lamer con fruición aquel pequeño bultito, arrancando jadeos de la boca de la detective. Música para sus oídos. Aquello le incitaba a hundirse más en el sexo de Kate tan sólo para deleitarse con sus gemidos y aquella manera de tirarle del pelo tan dolorosamente excitante.

Su erección volvió a rozarse con sus gayumbos, y aquello le hizo soltar un pequeño gemido lastimero y dio gracias a todos los dioses que le venían a la cabeza cuando sintió como ella se los bajaba hasta envolver su miembro con su mano, masturbándole a un ritmo lento, apretando en justo hasta de volver a bajar con fuerza.

Rehizo el mismo camino que había echo para bajar, deteniéndose de nuevo en sus pechos, lamiendo uno de sus pezones mientras mimaba al otro con la mano, intercalando entre ellos, ascendió lentamente, succionando el punto dónde su corazón latía desbocado en su cuello y aquello aumentó su ego. El saber que él podía provocar eso.

Miró sus ojos, buscando algún rastro de culpabilidad, de arrepentimiento pero cualquier ápice de sentimiento había sido borrado para dar paso a un oscuro intenso.

Miró sus labios levemente entreabiertos e hinchados, paso su pulgar por ellos en una caricia, mordió la yema de su dedo con una sonrisa lujuriosa, y él le devolvió la sonrisa antes de atacar su boca con sus dedos y hundir su lengua, luchando contra la de ella y sintió que no podía retrasar mucho más aquel momento.

Colocó su erección entre sus labios frotándose contra ella, sonriendo de manera ladeada al notar como se retorcía bajo su cuerpo y la penetró. Duro. Fuerte. Hasta el fondo. Y se quedó así apretando los dientes para no acabar en 3 segundos.  
Movió sus caderas contra la de ella, saliendo para después volver a entrar con la misma pasión arrolladora.  
Escuchó sus gemidos, sus uñas clavándose en sus hombros con fuerza, besó sus labios, Siguió moviéndose contra ella, con ella, mordió su labio.

Notó como sus músculos vaginales apretaban su miembro, queriéndole retener ahí, pidiendo más, necesitando más, la notó algo más ligera que aire y se dejó ir con ella, llenándola de él empapándola con su esencia y se dejó caer, apoyando su frente en su hombro y empezó a reír feliz, contagiándola y se miraron.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó la detective sin saber muy bien porque ella también había sido contagiada por su risa.

-No sólo tienes orgasmos bebiendo café.-Le contestó el escritor alzando una ceja.

-Eres un estúpido Richard Castle.-Protestó golpeándole en el brazo liberándose de él haciéndole rodar hasta su lado. Y ahí se dio cuenta, ahí supo que la acababa de cagar acostándose con él._**  
**_


End file.
